Tracker: Origin
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Victoria had her story told, but what about her love James? Ever wonder how he came to be, or if anyone was to blame? His passion for tracking wasn't just by chance...
1. Chapter 1

**Tracker: Origin**

**Always James POV**

**James/Vicky**

**_1910_**

I clutched the sack of stolen goods as I repelled down the side of the building. This would be enough to sell, get food, and get a few towns over in a good few days. The bricks were no match for my acquired agility. In my twenty-two years, I'd been a thief, gambler and part-time assassin since I was sixteen. Years in my practices had taught me more than all of my time with my family.

From the time I was born, back in 1892, my family was wealthy. My life had been spent on the beautiful San Francisco bay, a house right by the water, until my father's employee had taken all of his finances in an elaborate scam. He'd left my family penny-less, and they'd had to move to Chicago, take up work at a meat packing plant. I refused to take work of that sort, so I left on my own.

I covered the dark streets easily, my feet moving at a learned speed. Not too fast, it would draw attention, but not too slow either. I ducked down the dark alleyway that marked the entrance into the underground market. I unloaded my sack at my usual post and went to get one of the most famous con men in this area, John Capone. Al Capone's distant cousin, by blood. They obviously had a lot of bad blood in their family.

"John? You ready?" I asked.

"James! My favorite gambit! How're you this lovely evening?" John asked, slinging his arm around me.

"Tired and hungry, let's just see how much I got today" I grinned.

He laughed, "My place is always open."

I sighed, "Could you be any more conspicuous?"

He looked over the objects I'd taken and he sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know how you do it."

"What?" I asked.

"You get the best of the best. I'm not cheating you any money here, and you know it. But you're going to run me dead broke buying all of this off you" he said.

I laughed, "Just pay up John."

"Was there more?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Address" he said, handing me paper.

I wrote down the address, handed it over and he pulled out his wallet. He gave me 7 hundred dollar bills.

"You have the best of everything. It's all worth this in total. Don't spend it all in one place" he said and waved me off.

I left the building and walked down the street. I was cold, hungry and tired, but I was used to the cold. I was used to be exhausted, and only sleeping when it was absolutely necessary, and usually I stole my food, so it wasn't much, but tonight I was going to buy warm clothes, and cool clothes for summer. I was going to buy a bag to carry it all, food, and get a place to sleep the night.

First, clothes. I took care of that quickly, getting two pairs of light clothes and two pairs of thick, warm, winter clothes. Then I went to a hotel, cleaned up and changed into the new clothes. It felt so good to have the warmth of the wool slipping over my skin. I pulled the new shoes on my feet, the well crafted leather would be good use for both the winter and summer months. Then, I went to get food. I ate and ate until I was full, at last. The night's sleep was uneventful, but it felt so good to be able to sleep in a bed again.

The dawn broke, and I slept past it. I almost slept until the next morning, but I had to go. I had to move on. I took my clothes and my money and packed them up. It was almost midnight. I'd slept a whole day away. I got more food, ate hurriedly, and kept some for later.

I thought maybe I could go back to San Francisco, lounge on the sand and sleep. Warm food in my stomach, cool water to run down my throat. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned the corner and still heard them following me. I took out my knife, gripping the hilt in my hand and turned. There were two of them, not much older than I, unarmed.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

They laughed and started forward, I took a hesitant step back. One disappeared, and I felt my bag get dragged behind me. The other I could see picked up a girl who was sitting on the side of the road.

"Let her go" I said.

"Why?" the one asked.

I tossed her my food, "Just let the girl go."

The girl had been sitting on that curb for three months. I'd been here four. Her name was Emily. I knew her, because everything I got I shared with her. She was only a child! She was six!

"Just let her go" I snarled.

"Aw" they both cooed, "Big brother's protective."

"Give her the rest, you won't be needing it" the other said and let Emily drop. I tossed her my bag, the less weight I had on me the better. I shrugged off my jacket too and tossed that to her. I didn't bother with a shirt usually anyway. I took my knife and slammed it into the one who was holding my opposite wrist. He growled and smashed my knife in his hand. The other started at me and I wrenched out of the way, feeling a sickening snap as my wrist broke under the pressure of his grip. They slammed into each other and the one that had been gripping me fell. The one who I'd been looking at ran at me, his body like the force of a gunshot, throwing me back onto the pavement and his teeth, like razors, sunk into my throat. I couldn't scream. It wasn't worth wasting the air.

I felt the jagged spikes of fire in my veins, and I knew it was too late. My vision blurred and faded and I felt it, the slow slipping into the blackness. But the fire wouldn't go away, it wouldn't let me die. I was only slightly aware of the two fighting beside me, and I didn't know who won. I couldn't hear anything over my breath. I forced myself to be quiet as the sun rose. I stayed in the dark alley, forcing my pain down, forcing myself to be quiet. Soon, I couldn't bare the pain anymore. I clutched the metal near the back door of the apartment building next to me, the metal cold in my hand, and I screamed.

The fire was fading, slowly, but it felt like I was getting both stronger, and weaker. I wanted to be asleep. I couldn't sleep from the pain.

Then, I felt the most painful spike yet. It was too much! The only other scream I'd uttered through my whole time of suffering ripped out, a cry that silenced the world in it's wake. Then, I forced myself to open my eyes.

**(A/N- Cliffy! Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't even whisper as I looked around. The dark, brick alley seemed...beautiful. It was wrong, this kind of beauty, but I craved it. I wanted to see the changes in the world now. I walked out of the brick and saw Emily being walked away by an older couple. She turned to me, smiled and waved and walked away. I smiled and turned in the other direction. A smell like never before wafted to me and I was running. I was ravenous, and I vaguely wondered how long I'd been laying there.

I felt the growing, gnawing hunger in me and I smelled it ahead of me. I saw two people on a balcony and leapt up. I clutched one of their collars, two women, and snarled as I bit down deeply into their throats. The warm, sweet blood tasted so good! Like it was tinged with vanilla, but it was warm, like...I wanted so badly to say some sort of soup, but it tasted so much better. The taste reminded me of freesia, vanilla and freesia. I turned to her companion and tasted her blood, her's was much better. The sweet, warm white chocolate and cinnamon bun tasted so good!

I leapt down and ran, hearing screams from the hallway. Someone must have intruded on my dinner. I was scared and turned, running through the alleys and into the trees.

"James" a voice whispered.

I turned to find a beautiful woman standing behind me, she had long chestnut brown hair and pale ivory skin. Her eyes were a wild crimson, and she smiled seductively. I was a little scared by her.

"Welcome to the land of the undead" she purred, leaning in.

"Get away from me" I snarled, shoving her back. I ran away, and didn't look back.

**_1914_**

I was hunting these males, hunters, who'd been on my territory for some time.

Then, I saw her. Long, flowing fire red/orange curls. Her skin was a creamy pale white, so gorgeous and pure that I wanted so desperately to reach out and touch her. She drew back from her kills, her lips streaked with blood.

"Very well done" I said, hesitant to approach this beautiful woman.

She turned around and gasped, "Who are you?"

"My name is James. May I?" I asked.

She shrugged and I reached out, brushing my fingers very slowly along her lower lip and chin, then licking off the excess blood. She was watching me in fascination. I could tell by her newly crimson eyes she wasn't more than a few hours old, her body still full of the coursing lifeblood we sustained our bodies on.

I hesitantly cupped her cheek, "Who are you?"

"Victoria" she whispered quietly, and I felt my muscles lock. I wanted her so badly. She was so...perfect.

"Victoria" I said softly, "James and Victoria. Victoria and James. I like it." God did I sound like an idiot. But I felt so strange around her. I couldn't get a word out.

She grinned, "So do I."

"May I travel with you lovely miss?" I asked. I had to stop acting like an idiot around her.

"Of course" she said, and took my hand. My heart felt like it was beating for the first time in years. If it would've been, it would've leapt into my throat.

I stroked the backs of her knuckles, pressing my lips to the back of her hand. I felt the venom blood under her skin flame with need. I felt the same as my lips lit on fire from her soft, smooth, creamy ivory skin. I had to stop obsessing over her! But she was so beautiful...I loved her so much.

"Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" I asked softly.

"Uh no, not really" she said hesitantly.

"You" I said softly, "Are simply the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon in all of my twenty-six years."

"You're twenty six?" she asked.

"In human years" I corrected, "In vampire years, I'm forever frozen at twenty-two."

She smiled, "At least I'm not far off. I'm eighteen, in human and vampire years."

I smiled and gently brushed my fingers along her cheek, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she said.

"Do you have a mate?" I asked.

"No. I don't think I've been a vampire for a few hours" she said.

I smiled, "May I? Please?"

She smiled back, "You're the first _gentleman_ to have _asked_."

I chuckled and pressed my lips softly to her hand again, and my whole body burned with fire. I loved her. I was so sure. The craving for her companionship was there. No one elses, just hers. I loved her. I needed her. I couldn't live without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_1921_**

Victoria's hair flew behind her while she ran, and I longed to slowly run my fingers through her hair again. She was so beautiful it was a wonder I resisted her at all.

We were in Biloxi, Mississippi, hunting for whatever we could find. I smelled the scent before my love could, and felt as if I was going insane. It was the sweetest, most mouthwatering scent I ever could smell.

"James" Victoria said softly.

I looked at her and her pure black eyes, wide with thirst. She was shocked, and her beautiful features were alight with the need for this blood. I didn't care anymore about finding the blood for myself, I'd take a small taste, and let my love drink the rest.

I shot forward, my feet accelerating through the quiet, night darkened streets. I was sure we'd made a wrong turn when we came upon an insane asylum, but then the wind blew again. The sweet scent was enchanting, and I practically tore the barred window off in my haste to get to her. The poor girl must've had beautiful long, raven black hair, but it had been chopped off into a spiky disarray. Her wide blue eyes saw nothing, and it was clear this girl wasn't insane. Why was she here? She was going through shock treatments, I could smell the electricity on her scent. She was going to die if we didn't help her. I smelled the scent of another vampire and I felt the growl building in my chest.

I took Victoria's arm and made her duck, "Get down and be quiet."

She was panicking slightly, I could tell her 'danger sense' was driving her mad. I gently rubbed her arms, holding her close to my side.

I heard the door creak open and I looked up. An old vampire was standing over her.

I wanted to snarl, but I wouldn't risk my mate. The girl panicked and backed away, "I know what you are."

His lips drew back over his teeth, "Really? What am I?"

"Vampire" she gasped, "Leave me alone. I'll go with the tracker before I go with you."

Her voice was surprisingly strong for a girl cowering in fear. But she mentioned me...? I understood. She was a future-seer. In my time, she would've been burned at the stake for her visions. They'd done that in the late 1800's too, and the early 1900's. Victoria understood when I did, and glanced at me.

The man snarled and leapt at the girl, her piercing scream tearing through the night.

Victoria gasped and I got down by her side, pulling her into my arms. I could hear the girl writhing in pain, and I knew he'd noticed our scents.

"Dammit" I snarled, hitting the brick. Not too hard, I couldn't alert him to us.

I felt Victoria's hands on me, soothing, calming. I didn't want that.

I turned to her and felt my anger fade, I was only afraid for my mate, my love. Her wide black eyes gave off an innocence someone like us shouldn't have. She looked so...fragile.

"Come on" I whispered and tugged her up into my arms. I kept both of us low as I ran. I couldn't let her go, not now.

"Victoria" I whispered, "Stay right here."

She clutched at my shirt, whimpering softly, "Wait. James, don't go."

I leaned over and kissed her softly, "I love you. I'll be back."

I ran back and saw the elder waiting for me, "Where's your mate boy?" Then he looked behind me. I noticed Victoria's scent and growled softly, "Why didn't you stay there?"

She was at my side, "Because I knew you'd be in trouble."

"Oh, he's not the one who needs to worry beautiful" the elder snarled. I stepped in front of Victoria, and knew that she must've been terror stricken.

"Stay away from my mate" I snarled.

"What will you do about it boy? Throw a fit?" he asked and chuckled softly.

I growled and lunged. He didn't have time to anticipate my attack before I ripped his head off with my teeth.

I tore the body apart, snarling and laughing with near-insanity, before burning it. I didn't care about my little meal of the girl anymore, I just wanted him to die.

I turned and Victoria was staring at me in shock, her dark eyes wide.

"It's okay love" I murmured, holding out my hand to her, "You're safe."

She decided she was and ran to me, throwing herself in my arms. I laughed softly and brought her face up to mine, kissing her passionately.

"James, don't scare me like that. Please" she said softly. I realized it wasn't him who'd scared her, it had been me.

"It's okay my love. I'll never hurt you" I whispered and kissed her soft curls. My fingers gently ran down her spine once they were through her soft curls. She shivered against me and glanced up to me. Two different needs rivaled in her eyes.

"I'll find something for you" I said softly, pressing my fingers gently against her lips. She sighed and moved closer to me, trying to cement our bodies together, "Now or later?"

She pouted, "Can I have you later? The girl made me so thirsty..."

I smiled and chuckled softly, "It's okay love, I'll always want you."

She smiled and I kissed her lightly, "Come, let's go hunt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Victoria stalked down the bank with me. We'd come upon a place with a few people inside. Nothing too big, just a few people we could make look like a murder/suicide.

She went to the front door, picking the lock with the back of a pin she'd brought with. Here I was, the master thief, and she was picking locks too. I wondered what she'd done with her life that could depend on that.

She slid in silently, her movements like the steady, deathly slither of a cobra, moving to strike it's prey. She was too beautiful for her own good. We came upon the girl's bedroom first. She snarled softly, and I wondered what had upset her. Then I realized, the girl was being beaten by her father.

Victoria turned and lunged at him, her teeth piercing his throat effortlessly. The snarls that ripped from her actually sent cold chills up my spine. I loved it. I loved the power of my mate killing him. The girl cringed away, and I could tell she suffered.

"It's alright little one" I cooed, "You'll be at peace now."

I'd never been so gentle before with a kill, but I was sure to lay her flat, make her as comfortable as possible, and break her neck painlessly before I bit. I normally didn't kill my prey before I drank, but this was different.

Victoria watched me pull the blanket over the girl when I was finished. She'd get a proper burial soon enough.

"I've never seen you so...caring" she said.

I moved forward slowly, cradling her face in my hands, "I care about you. I only show my love to you. You know that." I smiled at her and pressed my nose to hers.

She smiled back and we heard soft footsteps, "Tomas? Elaine?"

We glanced to each other and stalked out slowly. I knew my eyes were a deeper, richer red than hers since the girl had more blood because of her youth. I'd let my love take this one.

Victoria stalked up behind the woman and I stepped out of the shadows, "Boo."

She gasped and didn't have time to scream as Victoria sank her teeth into the woman's throat.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rose" she said, frightened and dying.

"Rose. You never protected your daughter. You didn't deserve the life you had. We got to change that" I said.

The light left her eyes and Victoria stood, wiping her lips, "What was that?"

She went to me and I wrapped my arms around her small frame, "That girl didn't deserve what she was given, and this woman didn't even try to protect her."

Victoria nuzzled against my chest, "It's okay. Sometimes, some people don't have anyone to protect them. Then they get someone like you, who can free them."

I gently nudged her chin up, making her look at me, "I love you. I will always protect you."

She smiled, "I know."

She leaned in, burying her face in my chest and I heard her soft whimper. She was blocking sobs. I rubbed her back lovingly, "It's okay love, just let it out."

The soft sobs started and she clung to me, her fingers curling into the fabric of my shirt.

I lifted her up much like one would lift up a toddler, letting her wrap her legs around my waist as I carried her around, gently rocking her in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here. You're beautiful, sweet, perfect. I love you. I'll protect you always" I murmured, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. I sat down on their couch, propping up my feet and cradling her in my arms.

She stopped sobbing, but I sat still. I held her in my arms, rubbing her back and murmuring soothing words to her.

"Thanks" she said, wiping her eyes as if she expected tears to be there.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Can we go now?" she asked, holding onto me.

I stood and didn't put her down, "Sure. Let's go."

I carried her for a while, making it from Biloxi to somewhere in Colorado by sunrise. We'd have to make camp somewhere now, since the sun was bright and beating down on us. We stayed in the dense forest to avoid prying eyes. We sat in a quiet little meadow surrounded by trees, the soft sounds of the wind whispering through the trees, the chitters of small animals, and the calls of birds high overhead.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, kissing her hair.

"Better. Thanks" she said softly, looking up, "Do you still want me?"

I smiled and gently lifted her off my lap, pressing her back against the ground and lowering myself over her, "Always."

She smiled and I kissed her, slowly deepening our kiss. My tongue gently caressed her lower lip before exploring her mouth. She moaned and pressed her body closer against mine. I undid the buttons on her shirt, slipping it off. She didn't wear those tight corsets, or...whatever those other things were called. She didn't need one, not a woman as naturally beautiful as her. I slipped off her pants and underwear, gently caressing her sensitive skin. My fingers trailed along her stomach and she arched up against me, pressing my hand fully against her skin. She ripped open my shirt, making the buttons pop off. I laughed against her lips. She was so impatient, it was such a sweet quality with her. With the same force, not even bothering to undo them, she tugged off my pants and I laughed again. She could be so tempermental, but I liked it. She was determined to get what she wanted. She tugged off my underwear and grinned. Her eyes were full of mischief as she slowly kissed me, gently biting my lower lip. I groaned and pressed her back against the ground. It was a game. She wanted to make me want her.

I grasped her hips, her legs wrapping around me sinuously as I pushed into her. She giggled and moaned, pleased with me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lovingly again, biting softly at her lower lip.

"James" she moaned.

"Victoria" I groaned.

We reached our high at the same time, and I held her close to me, as I always did.

"I love you" I murmured, "Forever."

She snuggled against me, "I love you too, always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_1955_**

Victoria and I were running. It felt so good to be in this dry, arid desert city. It was Phoenix, Arizona. I knew the territory well from a previous visit from before I had Victoria as my companion, my love. I caught the scent of another of our kind, and slowed.

"Be careful" I whispered, slowing her down. She stopped behind me and I stopped. I could see them.

I realized it was the same girl from years ago, when I was turned. Same features. She hadn't aged a day. And the other girl at her side looked to be more of her sister than anything.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" I hissed, looking for a way to run.

"James!" the girl called.

I turned, "Victoria, come on."

"Who is she?" Victoria asked, glancing back.

"She's no one, let's go" I said, tugging her along.

The girl appeared in front of me and I snarled, "What?"

"Oh James, is that any way to greet your savior? You still owe me, you know" she purred.

Victoria stepped forward, "He doesn't owe you anything. Now get out of our way before I kill you bitch."

"Who the hell are you?" the girl snarled.

"Victoria" Victoria said, "I'm his mate, and you're clearly the bitch who wants him. Now get out of our way before I rip out your throat with my teeth."

I gripped Victoria's upper arms, stopping her from launching her attack then and there.

"Just let us pass" I said, trying to keep my mate calm with my voice.

"Why should I?" she asked, striding forward.

Victoria snapped into a crouch and so did the girl. Victoria hissed, "Let us pass."

"No" the girl growled, and leapt at my Victoria. Victoria retaliated, and they were moving incredibly fast. Almost fast enough that I couldn't see them. The girl had taken a dirty shot, and was about to rip out my mate's throat when I launched myself at her. My teeth cut through her skin and detached her head from her body. The quivering locks of chestnut hair fell around her pale face, and like before in my deadly rage, I dismantled the body and lit the body on fire with a flint rock.

I lifted Victoria into my arms and turned to the girl's companion, "Now, would you like to join her?"

Her companion fled and I looked to Victoria. She was smiling wickedly, and it was sexy.

"Well done lover" she said, keeping a sexy purr for me.

I smirked, "Thank you for your approval my love, but don't we have something...more interesting to do?"

She grinned brightly, "I think we do."

Then she hopped down and dragged me down the ravine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**1970s**

Victoria giggled as she rolled off me, grinning widely, "Have fun lover?"

I grinned, rolling on top of her and kissing her passionately, "Always babe."

She moaned softly as my lips traveled the length of her soft throat. I gently nipped at her skin, stroking her bare stomach.

"James" she whimpered, "Please." I gently nipped the base of her throat, pressing a soft kiss to the spot where I bit.

My caresses traveled lower, slowly stroking her hips. "Are you happy?" she asked suddenly.

I drew back from where I was pressing soft kisses to her collarbone, "What? Where'd that come from?"

She sighed, sat up and rolled her eyes, "I want to know if you're happy. I love you."

I sighed, "Baby, of course I'm happy! I love you. I'm spending my whole life, all of my waking moments with you, and I love it. I want you, always." I kissed her lips very softly, laying her back and continued where I left off.

She stopped me, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just..." she sighed, "I really want to know if you're telling the truth."

I sighed, "Baby, would I ever lie to you?"

She looked down, "I don't think so."

I caressed her cheek, "I love you. I would _never_ lie to you."

She glanced up, "Really? Oh James, I'm sorry."

I chuckled, "It's okay. Are you happy?"

She looked at me and shifted, turning off and starting to climb up the ravine, "Victoria. Please, don't spare my feelings. Just tell me if you're happy. I won't be mad. I won't be upset. I just want to know. If I can do anything to please you, I will."

She looked at me and sighed, "I'm not James. I don't want all this right now. I just...I know this is going to sound stupid, but I want to have a home. I want to have a beautiful baby to hold in my arms. I want to be a housewife with you as my husband."

"We can't have a baby" I whispered in shock.

She looked at me, her eyes full of deep sorrow, "I want one. I want a home to raise them in, I want to be a wife and mother! I want so much...but I know I can never have it."

I moved forward and took her face in my hands, "I can give you everything you want, but you said 'them'? Why did you say 'them'?"

"I want a son and a daughter" Victoria said, "James, you don't have to-"

"No" I cut her off, "I love you. I will give you everything you want."

I took our clothes in my hands and handed her what was hers, "Come on, let's go pick out a house, and find ourselves a baby."

"But the rule against immortal children-" Victoria began.

"If no one knows, they can never find out" I said, grinning.

**(A/N- Yeah, yeah, pure fluff, I know. But there'll be more action in a bit, especially now that you know what James is planning!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I smiled at Victoria, amused. For the past hour she'd been debating whether to get a house or keep going, just in case we had to run. What did she expect us to do? Leave the planet? Even though we probably could live in space, we'd still need a food source, and there just weren't enough people out there to cover it, we'd have to bring a small country with us.

Then, she was quiet. I heard what she was hearing. The soft cries of a hungry baby. She ran in it's direction and I followed close after her. She lifted the small bundle from where it sat, alone on a picnic blanket. A little chubby faced toddler, no more than two stared up at her with wide green eyes, "Pwetty" she cooed.

I couldn't help but melt a little at the baby girl and I heard a woman muttering as she walked back. I turned and saw a woman on her cell phone, acting as oblivious as possible, with a boy in her arms. The same short brown hair and piercing green eyes. He reached out to me and the woman looked at me, fear the main emotion in her eyes. I took the small boy from her arms and she gasped, dropping the phone as she felt my skin. She clearly wasn't their mother, "Who are you?"

"Why are you with them?" I asked.

"I'm the nanny" she said.

I took the boy, "Then thank you, for watching them for us."

She looked confused, "But you're not-"

I quickly snapped her neck and kept the boy and his sister away from the body, "Come on Vicky, let's go."

We brought the little children to a park and let them play. She was running around the playground with them, playing these ridiculous games of peek-a-boo and catch and other strange little things.

"Victoria, can we go?" I asked nonchalantly. It was...amusing to see my lover run around with these cute little kids.

"Okay" she said, grinning and she stood and walked away with the twins in her arms.

"Why don't you take Max and I'll take Aimee?" Victoria asked.

"Aimee? Max?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "We're changing their names."

"They're two!" Victoria protested.

"I'm over a hundred, I don't care" I said.

Max was asleep in my arms with Aimee in Victoria's, and I realized how late it had gotten. We lay the twins down and I lowered my lips to the little throat.

"Victoria, are you sure?" I asked. I didn't kill kids.

She looked at me, "Please."

I sighed and bit. A sweet, warm blood flooded my mouth and I grasped onto the little boy. Victoria pulled me back, "James, no!"

I saw the limp little body of the girl and realized Victoria had been unsuccessful, and I'd probably just ruined her chances of having a baby.

"Vicky, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I whispered, wiping the extremely sweet blood from my lips.

Victoria staggered back, "What have we done?"

She turned and ran into the trees, soft sobs coming from her.

"Vicky?! VICKY!" I shouted, running after her.

She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, sobs coming from her all the way, and I caught up to her after a few miles, "Vicky, come on, stop. It's okay. Breath."

She turned and sobbed into my shirt, clutching me, "James. Please. Just kill me, just let me die. I never wanted to hurt them. Never."

I held her, rubbing her back. When she was hunched like this, her small features contorted in pain, she looked so small and fragile. "I didn't want to hurt them either. I love you Vicky, I'm sorry baby."

She glanced up at me, "Oh James, I'm sorry. I never really wanted this, I was happier with just you. Please, forgive me."

I stroked her soft cheek, "It's okay. I love you."

She clung to me and sobbed softly, "I love you." I murmured again, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I love you too" she said, wiping invisible tears from her eyes and held onto me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We followed the trail of humans to a cabin, and I didn't feel the familiar urge to kill. My thirst was sated, for now.

"Hello" an old woman said, "Can I help the two of you?"

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, more lost travelers. That's the upside of having a place out this far, everyone that gets lost off the trail can come out here. Come on, have you eaten recently?" she asked.

Victoria nodded, "Not that long ago."

The woman smiled, "I'm Heather MacDonald. And you are...?"

"James Witherdale" I said, smiling, "This is my lovely Victoria."

She looked to Victoria, "Are you okay dear?"

Victoria shook her head, "There are two dead toddlers in the forest. It's horrible."

"Oh, it must be those two kids that were kidnapped when their nanny was killed" Heather said, shaking her head, "Poor kids."

Victoria sobbed softly and staggered, I caught her. "Oh" Heather gasped, "Come on, we'll get you a room."

I lifted Victoria in my arms and kissed her head softly. Heather lead us up to a room, and I smiled, murmuring a 'thank you' and she left us alone.

The moment I put Victoria down, she lurched for the bathroom and threw up the blood. I held back her beautiful red curls and rubbed her back soothingly. She clutched onto the side of the porcelain, but I kept her fingers from creating rivets in the stone. I knelt down at her side, holding her. She leaned back against me before grabbing a tissue and wiping her lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked, standing and holding her around the waist while she stumbled in the direction of the bed. I lay her down and she looked at me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" I murmured, kissing her head softly. I went back and wet a rag, gently wiping it across her forehead.

"Is Victoria alright?" Heather asked, walking in.

Victoria nodded lightly, "Must've been something I ate."

Heather nodded and patted her hand, "If you need anything my grandson Travis will help you."

A boy with short, sandy blond hair looked at us curiously. "Travis, these are James and Victoria Witherdale. Did you mind seeing to it if they need anything?"

He looked up, his dark green eyes meeting ours and he gave us a look of confusion, "Sure."

Heather smiled and walked away, then Travis approached us. "Your eyes..." he whispered.

"We're both part albino" I said, mentally rolling my eyes for the excuse I'd used on humans before. This boy...he was strange. Unnaturally observant. Maybe he had tracker potential.

"And the cold skin?" he asked, his hand hovering over mine so I could feel the heat I wasn't generating.

It was late in the year, so I knew I wouldn't be able to use the weather as an excuse for our temperature, so I used the first thing that came to mind, "How would I know? I've had it my whole life."

"Her too?" Travis asked.

"I don't know" I said, "Why does it matter?"

He shrugged, "Sorry."

I leaned over and stroked Victoria's hair, letting her rest. She'd need it.

"IS she okay?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said softly.

She nodded lightly, "If I get sick again, both of you get out of my way."

I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and took the cloth, running it over her face again. I placed a small drop of the water on her lips, smiling.

"It's okay. I'm here" I whispered.

Travis looked at us curiously, "You smell like death."

It was the most morbid, and the most observant words I'd ever heard.

"What are you?" I asked, faking innocent fear.

Travis grinned and his eyes shifted black, "One of the few living American werewolves. But, then again, Grandma didn't know her daughter knew what she was getting into marrying a werewolf, breeding with him to create me, and then dying by the hand of the very man she loved. They said it was a wolf attack, that was why we moved out of the city...we couldn't risk them knowing. Then, he got shot by hunters, right through the heart. He would've healed if he hadn't been so weak, wandering like that. Not eating, not sleeping..." His eyes refocused on us, "I was left alone in the world."

"You're not alone" I said, trying to calm him down, "You have your grandmother."

"She doesn't know" he whispered, shaking, "She doesn't know anything about me. I've had to hide everything, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!"

I nodded, "I do. Just let us go Travis, you don't have to do this."

I saw the clouds part over the sky, and the moon was rising on the horizon. Travis clawed at his shirt, dark brown fur starting to sprout.

"Okay, maybe you do" I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Victoria gasped and clutched at my back. I pushed her toward the door, "Go. Get away right now. I'll follow you." I knew I was putting myself in harm's way, but how could I care when I had my love to think about?

"Go Victoria" I gasped and pushed her out the door. I locked it behind us and I heard her banging her fists on the wood, trying to knock it in to get to me.

The boy growled and slammed into me, "Travis." I gasped, "Don't do this."

He looked at me and snarled, his claws tearing into me. All I could think of was that sweet old woman, who'd taken us in. I couldn't end the life of her last living family member. I just couldn't do it...He drew back, half shifting so he could speak to me, "Why aren't you fighting back?" His voice was a rough snarl, but he was still just a little boy.

"I won't" I whispered.

He kicked me hard in the stomach and I curled inward, the air knocked from my lungs. He kicked my back hard, sending me across the room. My head hit the wall and I groaned softly, out of reflex. It hadn't hurt that bad. He lifted me up and threw me through the door. I heard Victoria's shocked scream as the wood splintered around me, but I didn't hit ground like I should've. I sailed over the railing and landed on the floor of the level below us. I groaned and tested my aching body, nothing that wouldn't heal eventually.

Victoria was at my side, pulling me up, "James." Once I was on my feet she threw her arms around me, "Oh James, we're going to die." Her soft whimper of a sob proved to me what I needed to do. Child or not, I had to protect my mate, not myself.

"Travis" I said, "You can take me if you want. Just let Victoria go."

I heard her appalled gasp, and knew if I forced her run, she wouldn't. I would have to do the unthinkable.

"You know, maybe I should let you get to her" I said, contemplating. If only she knew I was joking. Travis didn't either.

"James? What are you saying?" she whispered in horror.

I turned to her, gripping her roughly by the throat and shoved her back into the wall. My lips were rough on hers, and though her skin was like granite, I could still feel them bruise slightly under mine.

"You're merely entertainment" I purred to her, feeling my heart tear as I lied to her so blasphemously, "I never wanted you for anything more then how good you do in bed. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

I watched her heart break before I leaned closer and whispered, "Just go."

"Why?" she asked.

I realized I was going to shatter my heart the same time I shattered hers. I could never hurt her...but to save her, I had to.

"Just go you stupid little girl! I never wanted you! Just leave me to hunt the damned mongrel in peace, forget the sex, I don't _want_ you!" I shouted.

I watched her fragile heart break and felt my own shatter into a thousand pieces. I almost wanted to cry to her that I was lying, that I was only doing it to protect her, but I couldn't. I watched her back toward the door, and leave. She ran crying into the night, and I was sure I'd never see her again. I turned to Travis and snarled, "You're not worth the care that sweet woman gave you."

Heather ran into the room, "Please, just let him go. Don't hurt him, please."

He started shifting back and pushed her behind him, and I snarled. "If you ever come near me, or my mate again Travis, I will hunt you down." He looked confused but I took off into the night, I had lied to her for nothing?! That damned mongrel, may he burn in the most excruciating flame as he deserves!

I heard her sobbing and whimpering before I saw her. She was sitting alone, against the trunk of a tree not too far away. Her soft whispers drew me closer, like an invisible rope.

"He doesn't want me" she whisper-sobbed, "He doesn't love me." She repeated it over and over and I came closer. I saw her and I was appalled. She'd scratched at her wrist until it bled, most likely in an attempt to kill herself without a weapon.

I went forward quietly and wrapped my arms around her, "I was lying, my silly flame."

She turned and she looked at me. Her eyes were full of pain, but I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, parted in a sob. I looked down, ashamed, "I do love you. I was only lying to get you to run. Did you ever think I couldn't love you? You in all your perfection?"

She looked at me, dry sobs falling from her lips, then she slapped me hard.

"You're a cruel bastard, you know that?! I was in so much pain, believing your lies and you say you wanted to protect me?! Clearly you're alive, and you couldn't have thought just to tell me to hide and that you would be back?! You bastard! You cruel, heartless bastard!" Each of her hits got harder as she struck me each time, but as her words increased in volume and her hits increased in force, nothing hurt me more than the words themselves.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I thought I was going to die, and I wanted to save you. If I'd thought of another way, I would've used it. Vicky, my little flame, I love you. Never doubt that my dearest love, my only love. You are too perfect. You don't realize that the moment those horrendous words were out, not only did your heart break, mine did too. My worst nightmare is loosing you Victoria. I can't live without you. I love you so very much, so much more than I deserve to be loved."

I felt the sadness, the self-loathing building up in my chest. I sobbed and turned away from her.

"James?" she whispered, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes" I said, my voice breaking, "So much more than I thought I possibly could."

I threw my arms around her and kissed her neck before I sobbed against her. All I could do was whisper over and over to her that I was sorry. She held me, and ran her fingers through my hair.

"James" she murmured, "I love you too."

I looked up to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry."

She stroked my face, leaning down and holding me, "I love you. You never have to apologize for being an overprotective jackass."

I smiled, "I'm sorry baby."

"Shut up and stop apologizing or I will hit you" she said. She pushed me back on the ground and kissed me lovingly, "I love you James. You are perfect."

I looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes, "I love you too."


	10. AN

**(A/N-Sorry everybody! No new chapter today, I'm very crunched on time today but I promise I'll have two new chapters up tomorrow evening and probably two Monday! Sorry, forgive me. *puppy pout*)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victoria was curled up against my side. We'd never had to make up before, but I'd take her blows, and her shouting at me any day as long as I never had to hurt her again. The woman was too stubborn, she did what she pleased and accepted the consequences, from me that is.

She rolled over, straddling my waist, "I'm still angry."

I stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry."

She leaned her face into my hand, "Make it up to me."

"How?" I asked.

She grinned, "Well...I can think of a few things."

I leaned up, about to plead with her not to make me, and she shoved me down. My shirt tore against the bracken on the forest floor and I looked up at her quizzically. She grinned and lowered herself down onto me, "Do what I tell you."

A chill ran up my spine at her voice, and I realized she was so very dangerous right now. Her tongue traced my ear before she bit down softly. I groaned in ecstasy and pulled her down slightly. She giggled, "Not until I tell you to."

She tore open my shirt, her hands running hungrily down my abdomen. I lowered myself back, giving her full access to me. It was the least I could do for hurting her. She leaned over me, her lips tantalizingly brushing against mine, teasing, before kissing me roughly. Her passion startled me, but I surrendered, being brought under by the pure need in her kiss. Her fingers twined in my hair, tugging hard and earning a gasp of the mixed pleasure and pain from me.

She chuckled against my lips, "Having fun yet?"

She didn't give me time to reply before she fully ripped off my shirt, raking her nails down my chest. I gasped in a small amount of pain, feeling her start to draw blood. I realized how sharp her nails were.

She slid down my body and licked up my venomous blood, her tongue trailing against my skin with expert slowness. I groaned at the transition from pain to pleasure.

She laughed breathily and sighed, "You like this, don't you?"

I nodded and I reached up hesitantly. She took my hands and kissed them softly, "Touch me."

I complied, kissing her back with the same hot passion and one of my hands rested on her hip while the other twined in her curls, massaging her scalp. She sighed and drew back, "Kiss me."

My mouth moved to her neck. This I could definitely cooperate with. She moaned, grinding her hips against mine and she gripped my hair, tugging me up and her lips found mine again. She wanted to prolong this, and I could listen to her.

She moved my hands to her shirt and I undid the buttons, caressing the soft skin of her stomach and breasts. She moaned and kissed me gently, whimpering with pleasure. "More" she panted.

I massaged her breasts through the thin, lacy bra. She moaned and threw her head back, disconnecting our lips. I laughed breathlessly and peeled off her bra, massaging her bare breasts. I leaned up, showering soft kisses over her breasts and her breathing became more ragged, "James. Please, forget doing what I tell you. Just take me."

I flipped her over, laying her back on my shirt and stripping off her pants and panties, tugging off my own. Her legs wrapped around me fluidly and I met her warm, waiting sex. She moaned and gasped with pleasure, pressing our bodies together as much as possible. I laughed breathlessly again, my laugh cut off by a moan. The way she moved her hips against my own...it was pure heaven.

"I love you James" She moaned, clutching my shoulders.

"I love you too Victoria" I murmured, kissing her as I drove into her harder, our bodies growing warmer together.

My body was lit on fire in a way I never felt before. It felt like I was coming already, but I knew I was just so close...

"Victoria" I gasped, driving harder into her.

She moaned, beyond thought. Her cry met my own as we came together, an unbearable passion taking over.

She panted as I lowered myself onto her, slowly brushing my hand across her forehead, "I love you. Never doubt that."

She smiled, "Never."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been weeks since the incident with the werewolf, but I still wanted desperately to know Victoria was over her anger at me. Though she constantly reassured me she wasn't angry, all I could do was blame myself. If I'd only been able to give her a life, a home, a child, then we never would've gotten close to that. She never would have been threatened.

The sun was setting in New Mexico, and we planned to cross the boarder by night. We always had such fun with boarder control. Especially the dogs. It was actually quite funny to see them step back from us in fear while the humans looked around, always trained to suspect danger, but clearly not from two 'weary travelers visiting family'. It was so easy to make up a new story.

"Wait, listen" Victoria whispered, for once more observant than I was. I heard footsteps at a rapid pace. A vampire? No, too slow. A werewolf? No, too close together. The only thing I could think of was an animal, but what animal would run to us?

I heard the snarling from all directions and gripped Victoria's arm roughly, no time for politeness and care like usually, and I pulled her down into a trench, pushing her under me and covering her. She started to whisper a question, but I clamped my hand over her mouth and forced her to look down at the ground. I was listening, not moving, not making a sound, not even daring to take a breath.

I heard the snuffling of the muzzles, and then I heard them depart. I waited, listening for life to return to the area. Slowly, it began to fade back in, and by the time life really awoke, the sun was almost high overhead. It must've been close to ten in the morning.

"What was that?" she asked as we stood. She wasn't angry, just afraid. I pulled her into my arms, crushing her to my chest, "I had to protect you, I didn't have time to warn you-"

"James, stop. Just slow down, tell me what's going on" she said.

I sighed and pulled her down to the trench. We sat on a ledge and I began telling her the story.

"When I was a newborn, I came in counter with these creatures called _takiharis_ or skinwalkers. They're a different kind of werewolf, because they're humans with supernatural gifts. They loathe and despise our kind, and they're the ones that commonly put their human relatives to the test of becoming a slayer, whether it be to sentence them to death, or to exterminate the races they hate to become the dominant power on earth, I don't know. But for years humans have been turning on them, destroying them, so only powerful slayer covens know of them. That was them" I said. She looked frightened, but I leaned over, stroking her hair and kissing her trembling lips softly, "Don't worry. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

She smiled lightly, "Thanks."

I pulled her into my arms, wrapping her up against me, "Anytime. Want to hide out here for a while? Or go destroy a town?"

She sighed and looked up, her soft hands starting to trace my face, "Let's stay here."

I nodded and let her settle into my arms. Maybe I should tell her scary stories more often.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Laura-Yes, Jake and his pack are skinwalkers. You were the first person to figure that out, great job!**_

**_2003_**

Victoria and I were going to kill Laurent. That son of a bitch had no right to go near my mate, but to touch her? To hurt her like that? We were going to kill that damn stupid bitch.

"Do you hear that?" he asked suddenly.

I listened for a moment, the distant sounds of thunder overhead, "Thunder?" He was loosing it.

"No, listen closer" he said, stepping toward it. I wanted to slam him into a tree and throw him into a pit of snarling werewolves. Then, I noticed.

"Others" I whispered.

I grinned, if these others encountered us, we could turn them against Laurent. I could laugh over him while he died, and he would watch as I claimed my mate before his dying eyes. A low chuckle built, but I had to hold it back, he couldn't be tipped off to our plans.

"Why don't we play?" Laurent suggested. Dumbass, if only he knew how close the end was for him.

Victoria grinned at me wickedly, my favorite hunting smile, and I gave her the smile she called her favorite back, "Sure. Why not?"

Laurent looked scared as I began plotting with my mate. We would convince this coven of his wrongdoing, and they'd help us kill him. Laurent was an absolute moron, how easy it would be to kill him!

I stopped Victoria before the clearing, with Laurent hesitating inches from the trees, "Victoria, if this doesn't work out, I want you to run and I'll cover you."

"Why? What do you mean?" she whispered. Oh Victoria, those beautiful, innocent burgundy eyes. If only I could watch her sigh one more time before I endangered her like this. I crushed my lips to hers, unable to break myself away anymore. I longed to make us one again, just one more time before we went in there. She molded herself to me and I clutched at her, keeping her close to me. I held her so close, wishing I didn't have to do this.

"James, I don't want anything to happen to you" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear. I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. I didn't want her in harm's way.

"I will never leave you. If something does happen, I want you to know I always have and always will love you. You and only you." I kissed her again, even more softly.

"James, I love you" she whispered, about to cry. I caressed her cheek, "I love you Victoria."

We held each other for a moment and she whispered, "If anything happens, don't stop fighting."

"Never" I agreed, holding her close and pressing a soft kiss to her curls, "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered.

We went out into the clearing, a little more confident than before.

"I believe this belongs to you" Laurent said, tossing a baseball. Where'd that come from?

"Thank you" the lead male said.

"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James" he said, glancing to us.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family" the male said.

"Hello" Laurent said. I wanted to go wrap my arms around Victoria, to hide her behind me, but I couldn't turn my back on them. They were strange vampires.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us" Carlisle said.

"Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed" Laurent said.

"Yes well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby" Carlisle said.

"Really?" Laurent asked. I nodded to continue, in my way.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore, we were just passing through" Laurent said.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe" Victoria purred.

"Excellent" Carlisle said.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked, "Oh come on, it's just one game."

"Sure, why not? A few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We'll bat first" Carlisle said.

Victoria caught the ball, "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"Oh, well I think we can handle that" the blonde male said.

Victoria laughed, "We shall see."

Laurent was a real douche, pretending to be friends with Victoria. I studied these strange vampires, what the hell?

The wind shifted and I caught a beautiful, floral smell, "You brought a snack."

In less than a human's heartbeat, we were all crouched, ready for attack.

"You're human?" Laurent gasped. As I said, dumbass.

"The girl is with us, I think it's best if you leave" Carlisle said.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now" Laurent said, "James?"

I rose and waited for Victoria, who snarled before getting to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her curls. She put her arm around my back, holding on tightly.

**(A/N-Midnight Sun! Again. I don't like Twilight. Not since James died.)**

"We're not splitting up" I said, "We'll have a better chance of getting them if we don't split up."

I still had my arm around Victoria as we walked through the trees at vampire speed. We were following the girl home.

"James, what if something happens? What if they try to separate us?" she asked.

I leaned over and caressed her face, "I love you, I won't let anything happen to you."

I leaned down and pressed a gentle, tender kiss to her lips. She smiled and a small sigh escaped her. We heard the door slam and turned in time to see the girl get in her car and drive away. For a moment, I wondered if I was supposed to have cared enough to listen to more than a few words of the conversation. One word in particular stood out, 'Phoenix.' We'd been there before. I smiled, tracking this girl would be easy.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"James, I don't like this" Victoria murmured, walking into Bella's house with me.

"This will work" I said softly, turning and stroking her cheek. The soft, smooth texture of her skin under my hand felt more beautiful than anything in the world.

She looked at me and sighed, "I'm sure you're right."

We looked through the house, and played a few home movies. Suddenly, an idea formed from the movie of little Bella's ballet class.

"I have an idea" I said, grinning.

I picked up the phone and gave Vicky the cue to play the video. She paused it right where I wanted it.

"Forks high school doesn't protect it's student's privacy very well. It was too easy for Victoria to find your previous address" I said, looking directly at her as I spoke. She shifted edgily, as if I were touching her and sighed, grinning. The girl spoke, and sounded frightened. I didn't really care though, and I said what I needed to before continuing, "Why don't you meet us at your old ballet studio in an hour? We'll know if you bring anyone will you. Poor mom would pay the price for that mistake." I hung up on her, and went over to my smiling Victoria and pulled her up.

"It's been a long time since we've been in a bed, hasn't it?" I purred to her.

I pressed my lips hotly to hers, eager to take her. She was so beautiful, the way her body moved when she walked. She was so beautiful, her soft skin under my hands...she felt so good.

"James" she moaned, clinging to me as tight as possible. I carried her off to a bedroom. The floral scent still remained, but it was much, much fainter. If her mate found her, he'd assume we were here. And we'd certainly be rubbing it in his face that we were still together and he didn't have her. But I was never giving up Victoria. I inhaled her scent, basking in how sweet and herbal she still smelled despite her vampire nature. Her scent was my own personal drug, and I loved every moment of being with her.

I tossed her onto the bed gently and groaned as I reclaimed her lips. I caressed her skin as I stripped off her clothes, slowly. Just teasing her. It was her turn to moan as I gently massaged her breasts.

"Victoria" I groaned against her lips.

She arched her hips against mine. I'd fully stripped and hovered over her, pressing her back to the mattress. "James" she whimpered as I brushed against her awaiting sex, teasing her. I couldn't resist her anymore, and groaned as I pushed into her, holding her hips tightly.

She whimpered again, clinging to my shoulders as I groaned against her lips. I was slow and gentle with my thrusts, carrying out a slow, human rhythm. I was careful to spend as much time as possible with her. The pleasure finally overcame us and we build from lovemaking to sating our need. We built to the inhuman speed that gave us more pleasure. She arched against me, screaming my name while I groaned out hers.

Our intertwined bodies collapsed against the mattress. I kissed her a few more times along the column of her throat. She sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too" I whispered, kissing her neck and slipping out of her. I was careful to cradle her, like she liked, but relax her. My hands created a soothing motion on her back, easing the strain I knew this hunt was causing her. My nose caressed her throat, "If we hurry, we might be able to do this again in the ballet studio."

She smiled, "You're such a strange romantic."

I looked up and smiled, "So are you." I remembered the blood she'd bathed herself in a few hunts before Laurent joined us. The sight of her pale skin covered in blood, watching it drip a course down her stomach, her thighs...it still turned me on. "I don't see you objecting."

She giggled, "I'm not."

We dressed quickly and I couldn't help the grin that came over me as I lifted her in my arms, carrying her off to the ballet studio in my arms like a knight in shining armor, rescuing his princess. She would always be my princess. My love, my life, _my_ Victoria.

I couldn't help but bring the camera with. I wanted to make a tape of us making love, and a tape of Bella's torture, or at least, think of one, and switch it on the Cullens.

"James, I swear..." she began, but I cut off her protests with a kiss. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was a good one. I didn't bother turning the camera on, I'd just tape the little girl's torture.

I made love to her passionately again, against the wood floor, which cracked under my strength, something that had made Victoria laugh. Her laughter had done amazing things to how our bodies were connected. And then the mirrors. It had almost been an hour by the time we were ready for Bella to arrive, dressed and all.

"Why an hour?" she asked, "You probably just could've called her about now."

"I wanted her to have time to think. Was it worth it? Would she really go through with it? I needed her to think she has a plan. She may not count on you being here, even though I said 'us'." I wanted her to be shocked by seeing my mate, and maybe she'd be shocked when I let Victoria drink first, and while the blood ran down her beautiful, pale throat, I'd lick it off. Bella walked in and broke my concentration, my arms around my mate, my lips about to go to her throat. Oh well, I'd take her again later.

"That's our favorite part" I said, giving my love a gentle squeeze. She leaned back in my arms and I nuzzled her while she slid her hand up and wound her fingers in my hair, holding me against her.

"She's not even here" Bella whimpered.

I sighed, "Bella, Bella, Bella. How gullible are you? I admit, I'm a bit disappointed. I thought this hunt would be more challenging."

I let go of Victoria and backed the girl into the wall. I grinned wickedly at her, making her pulse race and threw her effortlessly into Victoria's arms. Vicky held onto her and took in her scent. She let out a breathy sigh and my muscles tensed against my will. Did she know how badly she was turning me on? She grinned, "What do you think love? Should we drain her or bathe in her blood?" Her voice was sultry. I threw Bella across the room and gripped her arms tightly, roughly pressing my lips to hers. She moaned as I cradled her.

Bella whimpered, "Don't."

"What?" I asked, surprised at hearing her speak. Usually, our prey would've run away by now.

"I know Edward isn't here, don't rub it in" she said, tears in her eyes were going to fall soon.

"That's not what you were going to say. You sounded scared. Did you think I would give myself to you?" I was genuinely surprised, but this human was apparently more stupid than the rest.

She nodded and I growled, "I could never be interested in a human like you."

I stepped on her leg, not as hard as I could've, but she still screamed. "That wasn't it either, was it?"

She gasped and shook her head. "Then what was it?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't hurt her" Bella gasped, holding her leg.

Vicky looked at me and I glanced back to her in surprise. "Me?" Vicky asked.

Bella nodded, the tears she held back falling now. Victoria looked as if she would soften toward her. What the hell was going on?

"I love him" Victoria said softly, "He doesn't hurt me Bella. You of all people know he can't hurt me. He can be a bit rough, but it only...it's an unbelievably passionate thing. You as a human wouldn't understand that."

Bella looked up and met Victoria's gaze, but I'd noticed the mocking tone she'd used at the end.

"James?" she asked.

I walked to her side and waited. "Will you do the honors?" she asked. I leaned down and bit deeply into the swell of the girl's neck. She let out a cry and Victoria joined me. Even if we drained her, it would have been worth it. The sweet, floral blood tasted even better than it sounded.

"Bella!" the boy shouted.

Victoria tugged me away, "James, let's go. We've had our fill. We're done" Victoria said.

I turned and raced away with her. We ran until we hit the coast and went north. Wether that girl lived or died didn't matter. We won again. My mate and I. Finally, it was back to the way it should've been.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I knew Victoria had never been to a prom before, and that was why I was so eager to take her when we arrived back in Forks. It was our way of bragging to the Cullen coven that yes, we had won, and yes, we were alive. Victoria looked stunning in a caramel colored dress with her shawl over it, her hair done up neatly in a bun. I'd even gotten some dress pants and a dress shirt for her, covering it with my jacket. I'd had to wear shoes, something I wasn't too happy about, but if my love wanted me to, I would.

We moved from the crowded dance floor to a secluded room overlooking the gazebo where Edward and Bella were. Though I didn't care. I just focused on the woman in my arms. It was a song I knew from the radio not long ago, an Iron And Wine song, though I couldn't remember the title then. I swayed her gently, almost in a waltz, "We won again." I leaned down and pressed my nose to hers.

She smiled, "Did you have any doubt?"

I chuckled, "At first. But when I knew you'd be with me, I knew we would win. We always do this together."

I leaned down, connecting our lips in a gentle kiss. She looked outside, "You know, some part of me is glad they got away. They deserve each other."

"Are you going soft on me lover?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to her mischievously.

She giggled, her soft laugh so beautiful with the music. I twirled her gently, effortlessly. "We always have been beyond the front" she said softly.

I smiled, sighed and pulled her tighter into my arms, taking her face gently in my hands, "I know, that I've always known."

The music slowed, meeting the pace of our kiss. I molded her lips to mine, savoring the soft feeling and taste of her.

"James" she sighed, her fingers twining in my hair.

"Victoria" I sighed back, untwining her fingers from my hair, "Behave a little, please."

She sighed and rested her head against my chest. The feeling of her soft body in my arms, her warmth radiating through me, lit my heart on fire with a new warmth. It was a warmth I could only feel for her. She knew what I was thinking sometimes, and that was all the more worth it.

My love. My life. My Victoria. My forever.

**_The End_**


End file.
